


Ianto's birthday

by willowmellontree



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Birthdays, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowmellontree/pseuds/willowmellontree
Summary: Every single birthday Ianto has ever had.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. 1984-1991

**19th August 1984**

Four-Year-old Rhiannon Jones came rushing into her little brother's room. She drew open his curtains and went to wake him up. Ianto gazed up to his sister and gave her a gummy smile. 

"It's your birthday Ianto." She opened up his cot and attempted to take him out. At this point, Ianto could walk reasonably well so she held his hand and led him down the stairs to the living room. Their mum and dad were already there next to a small pile of presents. Ianto laughed in delight. He knew that this day was just for him. Rhiannon gave him a present that had been wrapped in bright pink tissue paper. "Happy birthday."

She helped him open it since he was too little to do it by himself. He held up a second-hand copy of the rail-way children. He couldn't quite talk yet so he smiled widely. His sister knew what he was trying to say though.

Rhiannon hugged him. "It's ok." She handed him another present. "This one's from Mam and Tad." She helped him open that one as well. They had gotten him a baby colouring book along with some wax crayons. Next, they opened the one from their grandparents which was a woolly hat, some socks and money for whatever he wanted them for. They seemed to forget he was just a baby.

Throughout the day, people from the estate came around for a bit to say happy birthday to Ianto and gave him small things like a bag of magic stars or a few pounds.

By tea time, Ianto and Rhiannon's mam brought in the birthday cake. It was a homemade Chocolate cake with chocolate butter icing and chocolate buttons on the top. It had a nice bit candle in the middle and Rhiannon helped him blow it out. 

Ianto was completely exhausted by the end of the day.

* * *

**19th August 1985**

Ianto woke by himself this time. He had gotten a big boys bed as a Christmas present from his Tad and he loved it a lot. It was very early in the morning but he knew that Rhiannon would be awake so she tiptoed to her room. 

"Rhia!" He whispered loudly.

Rhiannon was already awake but she was just pretending. After five minutes she gave up and gave her little brother a big hug. "Happy birthday Ianto. I got you the best present ever." She let him into her bed since not even their parents were awake yet.

Ianto giggled. The two of them played in Rhiannon's room for a few hours before their Mam and Tad came in to get them. 

This year, Ianto didn't need help to open his presents. He started with Rhiannon's first. She got him a pink carebears teddy. They had just come out. Ianto loved it a lot but then his Tad saw it.

"Rhiannon, what did you go and get him one of those for He's a boy." He crossly told her.

Rhiannon sighed. "I know he's a boy Taddy, but they only had the pink ones in the shop and I didn't have enough for anything else."

Mrs Jones whispered something into her husband's ear and he said nothing else about it though he was unhappy.

Ianto opened the present from his parents. They got him a soft rugby ball and the Welsh rugby shirt. Next, he opened the present from his grandparents. They had gotten him a toy tractor. He said thank you to everyone and then they got ready to go out to one of the first soft play areas in South Wales. 

Rhiannon and Ianto had the time of their lives and spend hours getting lost between the soft things. They went down for lunch and they had fish and chips along with a birthday cake the cafe had baked for him. They then went home and they played a little before having jam on toast and going to bed.

* * *

**19th August 1986**

On Ianto's third birthday, there was a storm and it had blown the power all around south Wales. It was unusually dark, so the adults had lit candles up and placed them all around the cabinets and fireplace. 

Ianto looked around the living room just as there was a flash of lightning. "Wow." He thought it was magic.

Rhiannon held out her present first. "Here you are Ianto. I hope you like it but you're hard to buy for."

Ianto took it and grinned. He opened it up with no trouble at all and when he saw it, his grin widened. It was a rag doll. Probably from the second-hand shop but who cared about that. "Thank you, Rhia." He gave her a big hug.

Their Tad didn't approve at all. "Rhiannon Jones. What did I tell you about giving Girl toys to your brother." He went forward and took the ragdoll off Ianto but he wasn't having any of it.

"No Taddy, please. I'll be good." It was the most Ianto had ever said in one sentence. He didn't talk much and only communicated through body language. Evan Jones didn't listen and took it off him. Ianto didn't cry but he felt tears sting the corner of his blue eyes. His Tad gave him the present himself and his wife had gotten him. He slowly unwrapped it. It was an army soldier action figure. "Thank you." He whispered. He put it on the sofa and went up to his room. Rhiannon followed him and found her little brother sitting on his bed. 

She sat down next to him and put an arm around his shoulder. "I'm sorry Ianto. I'll get you something better next year."

Ianto shook his head. "No. I liked what you got me this year."

Ianto and Rhiannon spent the rest of the day in his room and only came down for lunch, tea and cake.

* * *

**19th August 1987**

Today, Ianto was turning four and he got up later than usual so he went straight downstairs.

He opened Rhiannon's present as always and found a toy car. He gave her a hug and said thank you before opening his Parents presents. They got him a Rubix cube. He asked what it was and Rhiannon told him the rules so he got on with it. He nearly had it solved by lunch and his Tad had to go to work. Rhiannon and his Mam presented him with another present and found another Ragdoll. Unfortunately not the one he had gotten last year since his Tad had burnt it, but it looked like it. His mam told him to make sure his Tad never saw it so he ran up to his room and hid it in the bottom of his wardrobe. 

He came downstairs to see his sister and his mam holding Picnic things. He got excited then. "Where are we going?" He asked.

"To the park," Rhiannon said. 

The three of them went to the park and played a few fun games. Then they sat down of the grass to eat ham sandwiches, jam tarts, Cake and drink ice-cold lemonade. He went to put some wrappers in the bin behind some bushes and a tree when he saw a man wearing a 1940s trench coat, looking a bit lost. So being the helpful little boy he is, went to help him.

"Excuse me sir, are you looking for something?" Ianto asked him. 

The man turned to look at him. "Yes. I can't find it though." He said in an American accent.

Ianto went closer. "Can I help? It's my birthday today so I'm allowed to be good at finding things."

The man smiled at the little Welsh boy. "Happy birthday. How old are you today?"

Ianto held out three fingers. "I'm four." He then realised he didn't have enough fingers so he put up another. "I'm Ianto by the way."

"Nice to meet you Ianto. I'm Jack." He bent down to pick something up. "I've found it now. Maybe you should go back to your family."

Ianto nodded, "OK. Bye Jack." He ran back to his family and they went home.

* * *

** 19th August 1988 **

Ianto was now five and in a very good mood. His Tad had gotten too drunk last night and had to spend a few nights in prison since he did something. Not that he knew the reason why because his Mam wouldn't tell him or his sister.

He went down the stairs and had a few more presents than usual. Probably because his Mam had made friends with their new neighbours.

Once again, he started with his sister's present. It had become an unwritten rule to open hers first. She had gotten him a small wooden jigsaw puzzle. It was brand new and she had saved up all year for it. Ianto loved it.

He opened his parents present next. The great Rugby Annual 1988. He thanked his mother and put it on the shelf where it would be left for a few years.

The three of them spent the rest of the day walking about Cardiff, shopping for things and getting icecream.

* * *

**19th August 1989**

On Ianto's sixth Birthday, he had a party since he knew a few people his age. 

They went through the family presents as usual (His parents brought him a bike and Rhiannon brought him the first Narnia book.) 

His Mam let him have three friends over so he chose Robert, Trystan and Meghan. They played classic party games and sweets were handed out. For tea, they had Pizza and for pudding, they had Chocolate Birthday cake and vanilla Ice-cream. When it was time for everyone to go, Ianto saw someone running down the street. Then a few moments later, he saw someone else run down the street and he was wearing a long grey coat. 

Ianto fell asleep early that night and dreamt of aliens.

* * *

**19th August 1990**

For Ianto's Seventh birthday, his Tad brought tickets to see the Rugby. The little seven-year-old thought it was ok but there were things he would rather be doing. His Tad noticed he wasn't paying much attention to the game and shouted at him when he got home.

"Ianto Jones. Those tickets cost a lot of money, there is no need to be ungrateful!" He yelled

Ianto shook his head. "I did try my best to like it, Tad." He said.

Evan Jones went into the living room, took the unwrapped presents and chucked them in the bin. "If you're having that attitude, then you don't we won't bother spending money on you for ridiculous days when we could be spending it on things we need.

Ianto knew it was a lost cause. "Where's Mam and Rhiannon?"

This made his Tad even angrier. "None of your business. Don't think you can go to them expecting sympathy. Now go to your room and don't come down." Ianto went upstairs and sat on the almost broken window still. He watched the world go by and figured that he could slip out of the window.

He made sure his Tad was busy before he opened the window and claimed down the pipe. He ran all the way out of the estate until he reached the park. No one was there and he didn't like the park when he was alone so he went further out. He rounded a corner and saw someone he recognised. Jack. 

Jack turned and saw him. "Hello. It's Ianto isn't it?" He asked and Ianto nodded in confirmation. "Happy birthday then."

"Thank you," Ianto said. 

"What are you doing without a parent?" Jack asked him.

Ianto shrugged. "I don't know.

"Do they know you're out?" He asked again.

The little boy looked down at the pavement. "No."

Jack sighed. "I'm should take you back."

Ianto shook his head in alarm. "No no. It's aright. I can walk back by myself.

Jack looked at him, slightly unsure. "Ok. But make sure you go straight home."

"Bye Jack," Ianto said as he walked back home. Jack made sure he got back alright.

* * *

**19th August 1991**

When Ianto turned eight, he wasn't excited. His Tad still didn't think he deserved anything so he didn't get anything. Evan Jones made sure his wife and daughter treated Ianto like they would do if it wasn't his birthday. This meant no cake to presents or picnic or party. His mam didn't say anything and just went along with it. His sister had gone to one of her friends for a sleepover so he felt truly alone.

He went outside to the park by himself, sat on one of the benches and cried. He did so for ten minutes before he noticed the presence of someone else. He wiped his eyes on a handkerchief his Grandmother had given him for Christmas and turned around. It was only Jack. He sat next to him.

"What's brought this on? Has someone upset you?" He asked the little boy.

Ianto shook his head. "I'm not allowed a birthday this year."

Jack frowned. "Why not?"

"Tad said ungrateful last year for the present he got me." He played with a blade of grass.

"And were you?" He asked.

Ianto shook his head again. "I tried not to be. I just wasn't interested in the rugby game he took me too."

Jack sighed. "So just because you found a rugby game boring, you're not allowed a birthday this year." Ianto nodded. He reached into his pocket and handed him an old victorian coin. "It's not much. I have no use for it now but I hope it could be more interesting to you."

The little boy smiled. "Thank you, Jack."

"Happy birthday," Jack said.

A church bell rang in the distance. "I have to go home now. Bye Jack."

"Bye Ianto," Jack said.

Ianto ran out of the park and down the field. He turned around and Jack was gone. He continued running down the street, around the pond and along the estate. He only stopped running when he reached his house. He put the penny in his pocket and walked in.


	2. 1992-1993

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to do a bit more but since people have already started reading, this one is only going to be two years.

**19th August 1992**

Ianto felt today would be a good one. He was now nine years old and his Tad decided he had learnt his lesson so he allowed Ianto to have a birthday this year. He opened his sisters present first as always. She had gotten him a first hand pair of trainers. (She had started baby sitting around the estate for a few pounds). Ianto immediately knew he was going to wear them every day. (Obviously not at school)

His Mam had gotten him a separate present. A cook book for beginners. That way she could teach him the basics for when he left home. His Tad had gotten him some more Rugby uniform. He obviously wanted Ianto to be a Rugby player when he was older. 

Ianto and Rhiannon went to the park later on. She was meeting up with her friends so he went to the other side. He saw Jack by a tree and he went up to him.

"Hello Jack." He said.

Jack smiled. "Hi Ianto. How're you doing?"

"I'm ok thank you." He paused for a second. "Are you real?"

"Yes. Why?" Jack asked.

Ianto shrugged. "I only see you on my birthday and you never grow up."

Jack sat down on the grass and Ianto did the same. "I'm busy most of the time."

Ianto looked to the sky. "Doing a job?" Jack nodded. "What do you do?"

"I can't tell you. It's secret." He replied. "So what have you been up to in the year?"

Ianto stopped to think. "Um... I broke my leg a few month ago. Tad was pushing me on the swing and I fell off."

"You're ok now though?" Jack asked.

"Yep." Ianto said. "Nothing much happened."

Ianto noticed Jacks wrist strap bleep. "I've got to go Ianto. Happy birthday."

"Bye Jack." Ianto ran off to find his sister. He found her on the slide with her friends and they all played together untill it was time to go home.

* * *

**19th August 1993**

On Ianto's 10th birthday, something terrible but brilliant happened. 

After opening all of his presents, he wanted to take a walk by himself and his Mam let him. He was on the way to the park as he usually did now days and was halfway crossing the road when a car came zooming down. It nearly hit him but someone pushed him out of the way. He looked up to see Jack. 

"Do you just magically appear out if nowhere?" Ianto asked.

Jack helped the little boy up. "Only when people cross the road in front of a car." He answered.

"It wasn't there when I was crossing. It just appeared." Ianto said.

Jack looked in the direction the car went. "That's because it did come out of nowhere."

Ianto looked at him astonished. "Thank you for saving me from a car that appeared out of nowhere."

Jack grinned. "You're welcome. Happy birthday." 

Ianto smiled back. "When's your birthday Jack?"

Jack shrugged. "Can't remember." Ianto thought that was odd but didn't say anything. "I should take you back home and explain to your parents that you nearly got run over."

Ianto gave him a look. "Please don't do that. They won't let me go out alone ever again."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Suit your self. I need to go and catch that alien that was in the car."

For a second Ianto didn't take him seriously. "Aliens are real!"

Jack nodded. "Don't go telling people though."

"I won't. Bye Jack." And Ianto went home, his mind constantly on this new bit of information.

* * *


	3. 1994- 2006

**19th August 1994**

When Ianto was eleven, he went downstairs to find his sister, his parents and his Grandparents sitting in the living room. He hadn't seen his grandparents for a long time so he went to hug them. 

He opened his presents and cards. Rhiannon had gotten him a few famous five books (Ianto hud discovered he liked reading adventure books) His mam had brought him some E.T things. After he had been told about aliens, he was obsessed. His Tad had brought him tickets to see a film at the Elektro and his Grandparents had brought him some chocolate. 

Ianto then started on the cards. He opened one and looked at the contents in surprise. 

_Dear Ianto_

_Happy Eleventh Birthday._

_I'm out of the city today. Sorry I couldn't be there._

_From Jack._

He saw something else in the envelope and pulled it out. Ten entire pounds. His parents gasped. Ianto wanted to see Jack and say thank you. He'd have to wait for next year. 

Throughout the day, he went into the city with his Mam and Rhiannon and brought a cheap camera with all the money he had gotten for the day.

* * *

**19th August 1995**

Ianto woke up early on his twelfth birthday to see the sunrise. His Mam had given him permission to go to the park for a few hours before he could open his presents so he went.

It was still slightly dark and there was no one around, which was fine. He sat on the bench and watched the sunrise. It was beautiful. 

There was a rustle in the bushes behind him and he turned to see an odd-looking person wearing overalls. Ianto knew it wasn't human. "Hello. Who are you?" He asked. The alien came closer. "Do you speak English? Is there some way we could communicate?"

There was another rustle behind the bush and Jack came through. He was holding something in one of his hands. He saw Ianto close to the Weevil. "Ianto. Move back slowly."

Ianto did as he was told. Jack walked closer to the Weevil and the sprayed it just as it was about to pounce. "Who was it, Jack?" He asked.

"It's called a Weevil. They live in the sewers but this one went wild." He picked the Weevil up and threw it over his shoulder. He walked away and Ianto followed him.

"Did you see the sunrise?" Ianto said. "It was pretty."

Jack shook his head. "I've seen this sun rise and set thousands of times. There are better out there."

"You mean on different planets?" Ianto questioned. 

"Yes." He said. "I'll take you one day. When you're old enough."

Ianto grinned. "Really?" Jack nodded. "Are you an alien Jack?"

"No." He stopped walking for a minute and put the weevil down. "I was born on a different planet though. I didn't stay long. I started travelling in time and space."

"Time. Is that where you got your coat from?" He asked.

Jack thought for a second. "You could say that. "He paused. "Isn't it time you went home Ianto."

Ianto grew all excited. "Yes! I need to open presents."

Jack smiled and reached into his pocket and gave him a bar of chocolate. "Alien Chocolate. It's safe for humans. I used to eat it when I was a child." 

"Thank you, Jack." He gave him a hug. "I'll see you next year."

"Happy Birthday Ianto," Jack called as Ianto started running back to his house.

He went inside and found his parents and sister waiting for him.

"How was the sun?" His mam asked,

Ianto grinned. "Excellent."

He opened his presents. He got some more classic books from Rhiannon and some important school things from his parents since he was starting a new year.

His favourite present was the promise that he could see the universe with Jack.

* * *

**19th August 1996**

Ianto loved his birthday. Not because it was his birthday, but because he could see Jack. He knew it was probably weird but if he wanted to kidnap him then he would've had plenty of time to do it in.

He opened his presents and noticed he had gotten more adult things since he was a teenager now. He went outside and walked to the park. He enjoyed most times that he wasn't there with his family. They made him go crazy most of the time. 

The park was full of children laughing and running about so he went to the trees. He stayed there for an hour before he turned and saw Jack. 

"Hi, Jack." He called.

Jack smiled. "Hi, Ianto." He looked at the teenager. "You're growing up now."

"I'm constantly growing up. You on the other hand." He grinned. "Do you just have multiple copies of your clothed or are they the same ones?"

Jack smiled. "They're work clothes."

"And how often do you work?" He asked.

"Pretty much twenty-four seven." He replied. "Happy birthday anyway. I'm afraid I don't have any more Alien chocolate."

Ianto was still smiling. "That's ok. I don't need presents anyway." He looked at the new watch he had gotten from his Mam. "I've got to go to Lunch Jack. See you next year."

He ran back home.

* * *

**19th August 1997**

On Ianto's fourteenth birthday, it was raining so he wasn't allowed out. 

He sighed as he watched the rain pour down the side of the house and went to open his presents. 

His parents were out and Rhiannon was there with her boyfriend. She had gotten him a nice new leather jacket. (It wasn't real leather but he wasn't complaining.) He put it on straight away and kept it on for the remainder of the day. He went upstairs to his room and looked out of the window. He saw a silhouette across the street and knew it was Jack. He opened the window and claimed down the poll. He ran the bus stop and waited for Jack to come over to him. 

"Hi, Jack. You never said. How old are you?" He asked.

Jack laughed. "You'd never believe me if I told you."

"I probably would believe you. I seem to believe everything you tell me." He said.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "One-hundred and fifty-eight."

Ianto's eyes widened. "Woah. That would mean you were born in 1839!"

"I was actually born in the 51st century." He grinned at the look on the teens face. "Though that was quick maths."

"I'm good with numbers." He said. "Are you immortal then? Or a vampire.

"Immortal. It's a complete secret though." He told him sternly. 

Ianto nodded. "I won't tell anyone. I probably have to go before Rhiannon finds out I'm outside."

Jack stood up. "Ok then, I won't keep you. Happy birthday Ianto."

"Thanks, Jack. See you soon." He went to his house and climbed back to his window. He then went for a shower to hide the fact he had been outside. He made himself some Jam sandwiches and ate a cupcake. 

The rain had stopped so he went out in his new Jacket. He took a box and put a slice of birthday cake in it and put it in a bag. He caught a bus and went into the city centre. He then took a walk along Mermaid Quay and stopped when he reached a tourist centre. He went inside and saw it was hardly used. There was no one there and the leaflets were out of date. He saw a working CCTV camera up in the corner which suggested someone was watching. He walked around the desk and saw a hidden button so he pressed it. The wall beside him opened up and he grinned. He walked inside and went down a long dark corridor and climbed down some stairs. He got to another door and went through. His mouth opened wide in amazement when he saw the massive scale of the room inside.

Ianto noticed something odd though. "If this is a secret base, then wouldn't there be alarms?" He asked out loud.

"Yes, and you set them all off." A voice came up from above him. 

Ianto looked up. "Jack."

"Welcome to Torchwood Ianto." He came down the stairs. "You have to get out of here now before the others come back. This place can be dangerous and just you knowing about it could get you into trouble."

Ianto got the cake out of his bag. "I was trying to find you to give you this."

Jack took the cake and smiled. "Thanks. I'll enjoy it later." He went serious again. "Go now Ianto. Don't ever come back."

"I won't I promise." He ran out of the hub and through the information centre. He stopped to take a last look before going to get ice cream.

* * *

**19th August 1998**

Ianto was now fifteen and emotions were rolling about everywhere.

Rhiannon had somehow gotten married to her boyfriend and their Tad had expected Ianto to get a girlfriend by now. However, Ianto didn't want a girlfriend. He didn't even know who he liked but whoever it was, his Tad wouldn't like it.

He didn't see Jack this year. He had gotten another card from him saying he was out of the country. Probably chasing aliens. Ianto didn't want to be around this area anymore. He wanted something more exciting, but he still had a year before he could move anywhere. 

Ianto still took the walk around the park, just in case Jack had come back early but he didn't.

* * *

**19th August 1999**

When Ianto turned sixteen, he told his parents and sister that he was leaving. He was going to move to London and start his life somewhere that wasn't in a council estate.

He went to the park and saw Jack standing there in his coat. "Happy birthday Ianto. Not every day you turn sixteen."

Ianto smiled sadly. "A once in a lifetime thing." His smile faulted.

Jack noticed. "What's wrong?"

"I'm leaving. Going to London next week. There's nothing here for me now." He looked up to the sky. "The best day of the year is when I can see you and sometimes that can't happen because you're chasing aliens."

Jack sighed. "That's fine. If you feel you should be in London then go to London."

Ianto nodded. "It's far away from here. But If I don't go now then I never will and I don't want my Tad telling me what to do with myself." He threw his arms around Jack. "But at the same time, I don't want to go. I'll miss you too much."

"I'll miss you too Ianto, but don't let me get in the way of what you want to do. You're still young." He told him.

Ianto pulled away. "I'll come back. Then we can go and visit other planets."

"You still want to do that?" Jack asked.

"Yes. And I always will do." It started to rain. "I probably have to go back now."

"Goodbye, Ianto," Jack said to him.

"Bye Jack." Ianto stayed where he was. He didn't feel like he could move so Jack walked away for him. Ianto knew this was the right thing to do so he walked home and went straight up to his room.

* * *

**19th August 2000**

Ianto didn't really celebrate his birthday this year. He was seventeen and working behind the counter of a coffee shop. He had been taught how to make really good coffee and he could make any variation. 

After his shift, he went to his small one bedroomed flat and turned the radio on. He got a phone call from his sister, but that only lasted a few minutes and a bill. He needed to get a job somewhere else.

* * *

**19th August 2001**

Ianto was now an adult. He still hadn't gone back to Wales since he had left and he hadn't celebrated his birthday. He still worked in the coffee shop and he was slowly losing the ability to pay for the flat.

He went around doing little jobs, which wasn't enough but at least he was fed. 

He still missed Jack.

* * *

**19th August 2002**

By the time it was his nineteenth birthday, his sister had had a baby and he got a new job at Torchwood London. It had been recommended by a friend and he worked every day from seven to five in the Archives. He never told anyone at Torchwood about his life or when his birthday was and it didn't bother him. He heard a lot about Jack. However, Yvonne hated him and if someone said something good about it then they would disappear suddenly. Ianto now knew what Jack meant when he said it was dangerous.

Today started like any other. He got to work and made coffee for everyone who worked in the archives. he went to his desk and recorded everything they had in their possession. He never liked the way Yvonne did things. She captured aliens and killed them. She stole their tech and used it against them and then kept everything down in a museum.

After work, he made some pasta and went to bed early. He sat in the dark and wondered what would Jack do if he saw what was going on in Torchwood London.

* * *

**19th August 2003**

At twenty years old, Ianto thought he still had nothing.

He hadn't been to see Jack yet like he said he would even though he missed him. He wouldn't get a date, no matter how much everyone on the floor tried to set him up. He wore suits to work like everyone else and was the youngest employee out of over 800 people. He didn't speak to his family anymore. His mother had died last month and he didn't go to the funeral.

At least he still could make coffee. Ianto had almost completely forgotten it was his birthday. That was until Lisa Hallet from upstairs had seen his file and had commented about it. Everyone on that section had wished him a happy birthday and he wanted to get swallowed up in a hole. Especially when Yvonne Hartman came down to talk to him in privet. She wanted to promote him to her PA and as much as he wanted to decline, he felt that he had to do it.

* * *

**19th August 2004**

This year, Ianto decided to go back to Cardiff to see if he could find Jack.

Unfortunately, when he got to the Torchwood hub, the Information centre was closed down so he wrote a note to stick on the door.

_To Jack_

_I did come back this year and I'm sorry I missed you._

_I can't stay though because I have work tomorrow._

_Hope to see you next year,_

_Ianto._

Ianto walked away and left Cardiff. What he didn't know was that Jack arrived back to the hub Half an hour later and read the note he had written.

It was dark when he got into his flat and he reheated some Chinese he had last night. Ianto flopped on his bed and sighed. Another year without Jack.

* * *

**19th August 2005**

Ianto had noticed his hours at work had grown. More and more aliens were crashing down to earth and Torchwood London was scooping every single one of them up and locking them away.

Unfortunately, he didn't get time to drive to Wales today since he had so much to do. Yvonne had told him to go and work back in the Archives to finish a mountain loads of paperwork and he managed to do it with four minutes to spear.

At twenty-two years old, Ianto finally thought his life had started.

* * *

**19th August 2006**

It was just a few months after the Battle of Canary Wharf. Ianto had moved back to Cardiff alone and he hadn't told anyone. He had had a late night last night so he didn't wake up until the afternoon. He got himself dressed and wondered if Jack would be about.

He went to the park first and waited for a few hours before it started to get dark. He then walked amongst the trees when he saw a Weevil so he followed it. He followed it and saw a man fighting it. Ianto didn't get a chance to see who it was and tackled the Weevil to the ground. He looked up and saw. "Jack?"

"Ianto?" Jack asked.

Ignoring the Weevil on the floor, Ianto went to hug him. A few tears came out. "I shouldn't have left Jack. I missed you too much."

Jack pulled back a bit and cupped his cheek. "You've grown up so much." He leant in and kissed him softly. "I missed you too. Now never go away again."

They pulled in for another hug and then went to deal with the Weevil before going to the hub. They talked about the years they had missed and decided they didn't have to only see each other on Ianto's birthday.


	4. 2007- 2010

**19th August 2007**

Ianto woke up early in someone's arms. He turned around and saw Jack looking at him adoringly. 

"Happy birthday Ianto." He whispered and kissed him cutely on his nose. 

Ianto buried his head in Jack's neck. "I've known you for twenty years now." He muttered.

Jack smiled and placed multiple kisses on Ianto's head. "I know. You were an adorable four-year-old."

Ianto tried to snuggle in more but it wasn't possible. Over the past year, Jack had found out Ianto had worked for Torchwood one. Ianto was scared on the look on his face and he tried to explain. Jack had then shouted at him and said he could've gotten hurt. After realising he had been shouting, they hugged and Jack said he just didn't want anything to happen to him. In the end, Ianto didn't want to be apart from Jack so the other man reluctantly let him join Torchwood three. The two of them grew closer and a few months went before Jack asked him on a date. Obviously Ianto said yes.

"I'm glad I went on that picnic." He said. "I got a ragdoll on that birthday. I named it Jack."

Jack grinned. "Do you still have it?"

"No." The younger man told him. "My Tad burnt it when he found it." He looked up and stared into Jacks eyes.

Jack kissed him on the lips. "That's a shame. We could've somehow used it." 

Ianto laughed. His alarm went off and he sat up. Jack was about to protest. "Jack, just because I was born twenty-four years ago doesn't mean I can skip work."

"I was going to suggest I would skip it with you." He sat up too and wrapped his arms around him. "I can't wait for the moment we can get out of here and travel the stars."

The younger man got out of bed and started to get dressed. "It'll be fun. I'm just going to make coffee now."

"Ianto, it's your birthday. I'll make coffee." He got out of bed as well but didn't bother to get dressed.

Ianto sighed. "We both know I'm better at the coffee making. Besides, Owen will complain if he doesn't get the top stuff."

"Cheeky. " He kissed Ianto again and started to get dressed.

Ianto grinned and went out of the room to the coffee machine.

Tosh came through the door. "Happy birthday Ianto." She said and handed him a present. He was confused since he didn't tell anyone about it. "Um thank you." He opened it up. A new tie. "Thaks Tosh." He went up to Jacks office. "Did you tell them?"

The older man grinned. "Might of."

Ianto rolled his eyes and went downstairs again. Gwen and Owen came in and gave him a present. He said his thanks and opened it. A nice bottle of wine. That could come in handy later.

The day was pretty quiet and when the others went home, Jack came up to him and took his hand. "Bring the bottle of wine then meet me by the water tower." He left Ianto standing in the middle of the room. He did as he was told and found Jack standing there with a smile on his face. He took the wine bottle and held his hand out. "Come on then." 

He led him to the top of the Millenium centre. The sun was just setting and they sat down. "It's a pretty one," Ianto said.

"Yes." He pointed slightly left of the sun. "If you go that way a few thousand miles, then you reach the Boeshane peninsular. Obviously it's unhabituated in this time period."

Ianto took his hand and they laced their fingers together. "I bet it was beautiful."

Jack sighed. "It was. I wish I could show you but it would bring back too many memories."

Ianto leaned his head on Jack's shoulder. "That's alright. If you say it's beautiful than I know it is stunning."

"What did I ever do to deserve Ianto Jones." He asked softly.

They spent the rest of the night looking up at the stars and saying that they would spend the rest of forever together.

* * *

**19th August 2008**

Ianto's twenty-fifth birthday wasn't the best. It had only been a few months since Tosh and Owen had died and it was still hard since they had been really good friends. 

Jack took Ianto out to dinner and spend the night at his flat. They watched some Sci-fi films and laughed at how terrible they were. Ianto had his head in Jacks lap while his legs were spread over the sofa. Jack was unknowingly playing with the other man's hair. He smiled and placed a small kiss on Ianto's forehead. Jack felt he was the luckiest man alive.

Ianto fell asleep halfway through one of the films. Jack turned the TV off and carried him to his bed. He tucket him into the blankets and lay down next to him. "Happy birthday Ianto." He whispered.

* * *

**19th August 2009**

Ianto turned Twenty-six just after the Daleks took the earth. Gwen was spending the time with Rhys so Jack and Ianto had to be in the hub. They were sitting in Jacks office, using an alien game thing that game through the other week. Jack said he used to have something like it when he was a child so they had fun with it. 

"Jack, what would happen if I died soon," Ianto asked. The thought had been plaguing him for a while. "It's just with this job, not many people live past thirty-five and that's only because they start later."

Jack was quiet for a second and looked at Ianto. He had a sad look in his eyes. "I'm not saying I'll be able to save you from everything because that's not fair. I also can't say you'll be able to live forever because I wouldn't wish immortality on anyone but I want to be able to keep you save. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Ianto stood up and went to hug him. "I won't leave you. I'll try to stay as long as I can."

Jack nodded. "Ok. Let's not talk about it anymore. Not every day you turn twenty-six."

Ianto smiled. "I'm pretty sure you said the same thing ten years ago."

"You weren't Twenty-six ten years ago." He laughed. "Come on, Gwen should be in soon. Let's go for a walk through the park."

Ianto took his hand and they waited for Gwen to come back before leaving through the door. They went to the park and sat on the bench that they would usually sit on. They were still holding hands and watching the world go by. 

Both Ianto and Jack knew at that moment that they truly loved each other.

* * *

**19th August 2010**

Jack was sat under a tree by the park. His face was hidden in his knees and his hands were over his head. He hadn't been back on earth since he had left last year and didn't think there was any need to return any more. Ianto would've been twenty-seven and he would've taken him into the stars that year since that was how old he was when he left the Boeshane peninsular for the first time. He didn't even get to tell him that... never mind.

He stood up and walked all the way to the house Ianto lived in when he was a child. He remembered when he had first told Ianto about aliens. Jack sighed. It was his fault Ianto had died.

All he wanted to do was make sure Ianto had the birthday he deserved and give him something to look forward to since his family life wasn't the best. No one told him that when Ianto grew up, he would fall in love with him.

Jack teleported away from earth and went to an intergalactic bar to drown the pain away. He didn't know what to do now Ianto was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack didn't go with the Doctor. He stayed with Ianto.  
> And even though children of earth was aired in July, It was set in September.


	5. Bonus :2011

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because I don't like sad endings.

**August 19th 2011**

Ianto woke up and he didn't know where he was. He got out of bed and found himself wearing white hospital clothes. He looked at the time and the date on the calendar. He was twenty-eight. That's odd.

A nurse came in and told him to sit down. 

"Where am I and why am I here?" He asked her.

The nurse tucked him in. "You're in The Cardiff Royal infirmary dear. You had an accident over a year ago and they said you were dead but you pulled through somehow. I reckon it has something to do with that Miracle day thing."

Ianto sighed. He had died. Great. "Where's Jack?" He asked.

"Who's that then?" She answered back. "If you have a number I can tell him to come." Ianto sat up and gave her the number. She went to phone Jack and he looked at the time again. How could he possibly be dead for nearly two years and come back to life again? The nurse came back. "He says he's on his way."

Ianto said thank you and waited in the Hospital bed for a few hours. Footsteps could be heard running down the corridor and his door slammed open. Jack stood there and grinned.

"You're really alive then?" He breathed. Ianto could tell he had been crying.

Ianto nodded. "Apparently. You can't get rid of me that easily."

Jack went up closer and kissed him. "Don't ever do that again!" He said sternly but he kissed him again. "I thought you'd gone forever and I never had the chance to say it."

Ianto bit his lip. "You can say it now."

"I love you, Ianto Jones. " He said.

"I love you too Jack." He held out his hand and Jack took it. "Is the offer the travel the stars still on?"

Jack nodded. "Yes. I'll take you where ever you want. We can go straight away if you want."

"Best day ever," Ianto told him.

"Happy birthday Ianto," Jack said.

Ianto kissed his hand. "Thank you for spending it with me."


End file.
